


Getting to know you

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Probably OOC?, hinted Sans/Toriel - Freeform, silly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: Frisk tries to bring Papyrus and Mettaton together.





	1. I don't want you felling bonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello c:  
> I posted this on my tumblr before but I felt like posting this here, too! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~~

The humans mind raced. They were at the skeleton’s house for a sleepover with Papyrus. The house was fairly similar to the one in Snowdin, minus the Christmas decorations.

But Frisk wasn’t thinking about their sleepover. They observed the tall skeleton. He seems lonely. Or rather bonely? The child giggled but stopped soon to not draw Papyrus’ attention.

A lot of the monsters found a partner. Alphys and Undyne were very close and moved together.

 

Even Sans and Toriel have a romantic pun relationship.

 

Only Papyrus had no one and that bothered Frisk.

 

The human doesn’t want their friend to be lonely, so they thought who could fit best for the skeleton.

“AH, FRISK! DON’T YOU THINK THAT METTATON MAKES THE BESTEST SHOWS? THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY, NYEH HEH!” The addressed human gasped softly in surprise. After they composed themself, they looked from the skeleton to the TV and back. “Yes!!!”, they yelled in excitement. 

Now was the skeleton’s turn to be surprised. He looked to the small human to see a bright smile on their face. “OH! WHY ARE YOU SO EXCITED, LITTLE ONE?” A big smile graced Frisk’s face, they know the perfect partner for Papyrus. “Say~~ what would you say if I could make you and Mettaton meet each other?” They couldn’t stop their voice from containing glee and joy. 

The skeleton, too, was full of joy as he nodded vigorously at the human. “NYEH! YES, HUMAN! THAT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY IF I COULD MEET METTATON PROPERLY!” Of course Papyrus met the robot before, but just as a fan and not for real.  
Frisk giggles. One part of the plan is already done. Now they just need to make the star agree to go on the date with the skeleton. But that shouldn’t be so difficult, right? Both resumed watching TV till they both fall asleep due to excitement.

Toriel picked the small human up the morning after the sleepover. Toriel and Sans had a small ‘date’ on their own which made the sleepover more than convenient for them. The goat woman pets the small skeleton’s head, fetches her child and both said their goodbye before Papyrus could invite them both to breakfast.  
“Did you have fun, my child?”, the boss monster ask while softly petting Frisk’s hair. The human nodded and tilted their head. As they both walked to the car, Frisk pulled softly on Toriel’s dress. “Yes, dear?”, she looked down at her child, while she opened the car.

Frisk smiled up at her. “Can we visit Mettaton?” She returned their smile and hushed them inside. “We can try, dear. I don’t know if he has time though”  
When the two arrived at the stars home, they saw that the robot was about to go to work. 

He stopped walking after noticing the goats car and start smiling brightly. The child went outside and hugged the tall robot, which he returned with a laugh. “Ah~~ why hello, dear. What a surprise to see you~~” Frisk pets Mettaton’s hair, claiming it as surprisingly soft, but also to get his attention. “They wanted to visit you, my child”, the mother disclaimed. 

Mettaton looked up at her. “Well, isn’t that just sweet~~ But I really need to go to work!” He tried to get them off of him but Frisk hold onto the robot with a vice grip, which made him whine and Toriel laugh softly.  
“Seems like they don’t want you to go, heh heh” She already knew what they had in mind and started the car again. The human looked up at the stars face with an expecting look. “We can drive you, so you don’t need to walk there” Of course the robot couldn’t say no to the child and both sat in the backseats.

Frisk wanted to talk to him after all. While Toriel drove them to the nearby studio, the human turned to the star. “Mettaton? What do you think about going on a date?” The goat’s ears fluffed up at this question. But before she could say something, Mettaton answered. “Oh darling! How cute that you want to go out with me~~ I would love a play date with you!”  
That make Toriel breath out in relieve but also made Frisk pout. “No, I don’t mean me! I mean a friend of mine! He is also a big fan of yours!” Now it was the star’s turn to pout. “Dear, I don’t do dates with fans! I keep them as nothing but my fans!” That wasn’t what the human expected to hear “But he really likes you!” They yelled, which earned them a harsh “Frisk” from Toriel. 

Mettaton, on the other hand, was more than skeptical. “Oh honey~~ All my fans like me! Or they wouldn’t be my fans!” He had a point, but this didn’t stop Frisk. “But he is different! He is really nice!” Toriel decided to intervene, but the child was faster. “Please! Just give him one chance!” They tried to look as cute as possible to make Mettaton agree and it seems to work. 

The robot breathed out in defeat. “Okay, dear! I guess I can give him a try. But just because of you!” And with that Toriel arrived at the studio and he went out of the car to his work.  
Frisk decided that they tell him later when and where the date is. Now they were content, though their mother looked at them with disapproval.


	2. Date.....

After Frisk arranged their date, Papyrus dressed up in the nicest clothes he owned. “DO YOU THINK THAT METTATON WILL LIKE HOW I LOOK? I WANNA MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!”, he called to his brother! Said brother only gave him a lazy thumbs up. “looking good bro!” The younger brother felt like Sans didn’t meant it but let it slide, since his date was in half an hour!  
The small skeleton was happy for his brother though.  
Papyrus was really excited, so he yelled a goodbye to Sans and ran out of the house, way to early.

This didn’t meant anything! The star already was at their meeting spot, dressed in a pretty white, casual dress. Papyrus felt nervous but he approached his idol anyway. “HELLO METTATON! IT’S LOVELY TO SEE YOU HEAR!” With a neutral look on his face, Mettaton looked at his date. Frisk didn’t told him it was Sans’ brother. He only knows his name due to the short skeleton. “Hello, Papyrus!” The skeleton felt a rush of happiness. His idol knows his name! Papyrus felt very proud.  
“WELL, SHOULD WE GO THEN?” He hold out his bony hand, which the robot took hesitantly. He didn’t really trusted his fan, yet.

The human made them a reservation for a restaurant. It was a fancy place that served monster food. Both, skeleton and robot, couldn’t eat human food after all.

Papyrus asked Mettaton a lot of questions and the star answered then carefully. Most question were just work related due to Papyrus growing nervousness. He really didn’t wanted to bombard the robot with all this but his mouth didn’t wanted to keep shut.

Luckily their food came pretty fast before Papyrus got even more nervous and for the fist time in the restaurant the skeleton stopped talking. They ate in silence. Both monsters really needed the break.  
After both were done eating, they got their bill.  
The robot looked at the skeleton, who seemed to sweat horribly. “UMMM….. I…. FORGOT MY MONEY, NYOH HOH….”, Papyrus forgot his wallet in his excitement. Mettaton frowned at him and paid their food.

The date only grew worse as time pasted by. Papyrus resumed his talking about the stars shows which annoyed the other only more.  
Mettaton never knew that someone can talk so much about his shows. It was nice at first but now?

The other male didn’t even said anything about his dress. The robot sighed.  
The last part of their ‘date’ was a walk in the park because Frisk couldn’t come up with something different. Whereas Papyrus kept walking and talking about his idol’s many shows, Mettaton walked slower, creating a gap between them. The skeleton didn’t noticed this due to being to caught up in his rambling, much to the star’s annoyance.

The bone monster thought it would make the robot happy that he knows so much about his shows, so he went on and on about them.  
Not even noticing that Mettaton barely talked, Papyrus finally turned around and looked at his idol, who caught up by now. “SAY, METTATON! ARE YOU GONNA MAKE A SHOW WITH YOUR EX FORM SOON?” It was an innocent and curious question. Mettaton only used his EX form around friends and family, since his battery still had some problems.  
But this question made the robot stop right at his track, angry. He looked at the slightly smaller monster with an expression he is rarely seen with. Now, instead of being a nervous fool, Papyrus looked at his crush bewildered. “ARE…. ARE YOU OKAY?” The robot breathed in, something that he doesn’t need to do but it cools his insides down, and made his hair fluff up.

Papyrus reached out to him with a nervous, shaky hand. But the star swatted the others hand away and looked at him with an angry look. “What do you think you are doing?”, his voice was ruff. Before Papyrus could answer him, he continued. “You just kept on talking about my show! I am more than just a host of a show!” The rising voice of his crush made Papyrus shrink back.

He opened his mouth to explain himself but yet again the robot interrupted him. “I knew going on a date with a fan is a bad idea! I knew you only want one thing from me!” Shrinking even further back, the skeleton attempted to clarify himself “N… NO I DO-” He was cut of by Mettaton, who pointed a finger at him. “Oh? So you don’t just want my fame? I know what you think! Going on a date with me would make you more popular!” This made Papyrus chest sting. Yes, he does wanted to be popular. But not through Mettaton.

He reached out again but the robot stepped back. This made Papyrus look up and he saw a hurt expression on his idol, which made the bone monster upset. His nervousness now completely gone. “NO, METTATON! I… THAT’S NOT TRUE-” “Spare me your excuse! I don’t want to hear it” he interrupted the skeleton again. But this time he turned around and walked away, leaving his upset date behind.


	3. Second chance?

“papyrus? are you okay? ”, the short skeleton asked. He already knew the answer.

His brother came back from his date with a hurt expression, so Sans walked to his brother to comfort him.

“NO, SANS. I, THE NOT SO GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOT OKAY!” Now Sans felt bad that he asked this. He leaded his younger brother to the couch. “do…. you wanna talk about it?” He hesitated asking this but was slightly relieved that Papyrus nodded slowly. “I MADE METTATON UPSET!” That was all the taller of the two said. But it also confused the shorter one. Papyrus, making someone upset? Sans couldn’t believe this. “are you sure? he wasn’t all overdramatic?” He regretted the question. As soon as he said it, his brother’s skull shot up with and incredulous expression. “SANS! HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS! OF COURSE I AM SURE! I MESSED EVERYTHING UP!” The older petted his brother’s back softly.

Eventually he found out that Papyrus only talked about what he knew the best: Mettatons TV shows. Sans didn’t blame him for this. Papyrus was fairly obvious with his crush for the robot. So of course he had a feeling that Papyrus would get to nervous. Sans didn’t had this problem, since he met Toriel from behind a door.  
And Mettaton is a pretty intimidating monster.

“hey! how about i talk to him? get his gears working, heh?!” It was a really lame pun on his account but it gave his little brother a small smile. “THANK YOU, SANS! YOU ARE REALLY A GREAT BROTHER” He hugged Sans, tightly. The other only softly petted him. The small monster knew exactly the perfect time to talk to the robot.

To have a little fun, he shortcutted himself behind the rectangular robot. He tipped on the other with one finger and giggled when the star softly jumped.  
This made Mettaton turn around and noticed who was behind him. “Sans? What are you doing here?” The skeleton looked at him with his never changing smile. “why, hello mtt! just wanna talk” The robot’s lights blinked. “It’s about your brother, right?!” This earned him a nod. “Keep is short! I have a show in a few minutes!” The small monster giggled. “heh! short! because i am short, too! good one, mtt!” The robot tilted his whole body at this, questioning. Soon Sans composed himself. Now he had an air of seriousness around him. “okay! see, my bro isn’t how you met him! he was just nervous, is all!” The robot crossed his arms. Since he was in his rectangular form, for work, he couldn’t make a face at the smaller monster. “Nervous?” “yeah! i am sure you’re never nervous but others do! and my bro was really nervous!”

The lights on the star blinked again, but before he could say something, he got interrupted. “Yes!” A voice yelled so loud that both monsters jumped. They looked to the source of the voice to see Frisk, who wore a backpack. Sans shook his head and Mettaton tilted his body again. “Oh? Dear, what are you doing here?” The robot already knew the answer. “I am here to redeem Papyrus!” The child yelled, again, with determination. The small skeleton giggled and petted the human. “hey, kid. where did you come from?” Frisk looked at him with a smile. “I took a shortcut!” This answer made Sans laugh. “this is my excuse, kiddo!” He only got rewarded with the child’s smile. Though it turned to a serious expression when they look at the robot.

“Please, Mettaton! Papyrus is super nice! He just has a bad cru-” Their sentence got stopped by a bony hand. “heh, yeah, believe the kid! they wouldn’t lie”

Mettaton looked from the small monster to the human and sighed. “You…. really want me to give him a second chance, right?!” Both nodded. “Yes, please! Let him show his real self” the human smiled, knowing that they hit the right nerve. Or wire. They punched the skeleton next to them softly, which earned them a bewildered look of said monster.

Mettaton didn’t noticed and sighed again. “Well, okay! I guess I really can’t argue with this. I will give him a second chance” The child was about to cry out in joy but the robot stopped them. “BUT! If he keeps on talking non stop without acknowledging me, not even Undyne can redeem this monster!” And with that he rolled of to his show.

After Sans brought Frisk home, with a real shortcut, he told his brother the good news. Papyrus has overjoyed and hugged his brother, noting to thank the human, too.

This time Sans helped preparing Papyrus so he wouldn’t get nervous around his crush. The tall skeleton felt ready to face the robot and waited for him at the spot Frisk and Sans arranged for them.  
He heard the star before seeing him. The bone monster braced himself and looked up. Mettaton looked…. bad, ill. The robot had a flushed face and his legs were shaking. He even wore a fluffy, pink coat despite the weather being warm.

As Mettaton walked to him, his legs gave in. Luckily Papyrus was quick to react and caught the robot. “ARE YOU OKAY?” his voice was full of concern. But the star shook his head. “I…. I am fine” He pushed himself off of Papyrus and stood crookedly. The other monster hold his hands out in case the robot fall of again. “ARE YOU SURE?” The idol nodded softly and started walking, making the other follow. Frisk enrolled the two monsters to a dance. Papyrus didn’t knew how to dance but Sans assured them that it’s a good idea.


	4. Getting to know you

The two monsters arrived at their destination, Papyrus holding Mettaton close so he wouldn’t fall over. He was still concerned but every time he asked his crush he brushed it of.

The dance wasn’t going well. The robot stopped frequently to not get dizzy, but stubbornly kept moving.

Papyrus couldn’t look at this anymore and stopped Mettaton with a tight hug. This made the star squirm and wheeze in his arms.  
Eventually the robot stopped and looked at the skeleton.  
“PLEASE STOP! YOU ONLY HURT YOURSELF!” The ghost-turned-robot kept shaking his head. He felt delusional. “No! I can’t! I…. I need to make you happy!”

The skeleton was surprised. He would have never thought that to be the reason. He was sure the other was still upset about him. But before he could answer the robot cut him of, incoherently. “I…. I want to make everyone happy! I can’t just let…. a silly illness hinder…. me! I am made to make others happy…..” To Papyrus, the words didn’t made much sense but he still listened. “Please…. I want to…. make you happy,…. too” This made the skeleton look at his crush, rubbing softly on the robots cheek. “BUT METTATON! I AM HAPPY WHEN YOU ARE HAPPY! I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO!” Mettaton’s eye was barely open at this point. He didn’t knew if the other told the truth but he really didn’t cared. Those words sounded nice.

Papyrus felt the robot going limb and noticed that he shot down. The bone monster carried, with a lot of determination, the robot to Alphys, who was more than thankful that Papyrus brought the reckless robot to her.  
“IS HE GONNA BE OKAY?” The lizard lady looked up at him, fixing her glasses. “Well, h- he caught a nasty vi- virus but I am sure I m- manage to get rid of it”  
This made Papyrus feel relieve. He patiently waited for her to help his crush, stroking his hand while waiting.

From time to time Alphys looked to the skeleton and his hand. She found it cute how much he seemed to care about her best friend.  
After a while she finished fixing the robot. “It will t- take a while for him to w- wake up, so you can go h- home” But the taller monster shook his head. “NO! I WANT TO MAKE SURE HE IS ALRIGHT” This made the smaller one smile. She left to tell the skeleton’s brother.

He waited with slight worry inside him. The scientist asked him if he wanted something to eat but he always refused. Shocking her head she walked of to give him space.

After a while he felt the robot move slightly, which made him feel relieved.  
Mettaton woke up to see Papyrus look at him with a happy face. His mind was still a little clouded but soon remembered their ‘date’. He sat up and looked everywhere but the skeleton.  
Papyrus sat next to him and thought. Then he made a sound that resembled a sighed and looked at the robot. “I… I AM VERY SORRY FOR MY BEHAVIOR ON OUR FIRST MEETING” the skeleton felt it not right to call it a date. The other cocked his head. He breathed out, still a little flushed from the virus. “No. I think I…. I maybe overreacted!” The idol wanted to say sorry but couldn’t.

“IT’S OKAY! I DID JUST TALKED ON AND ON! I DIDN’T EVEN SAID THAT YOU LOOKED CUTE IN THE DRESS! I WAS JUST TO NERVOUS” Mettaton already knew he was nervous but didn’t said anything. Instead he smiled softly. “I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU THAT I REALLY VALUE HOW FUNNY YOU ARE AND HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME WITH YOUR SHOWS! BUT I GUESS I OVERDID IT! I AM SORRY” This made the robot’s eye widen. He was sorry? No, he shouldn’t be. Now the star felt bad for yelling at the bone monster. “…. Can we start from anew? Without anyone intervening?” The skeleton nodded vigorously. He was more than happy to make up for his mistake. “YES, PLEASE! HERE! I AM PAPYRUS!”, he hold out his hand for the other to shake. Surprisingly, this made the robot giggle. Papyrus liked the sound. The robot took the others hand and smiled at him. “Hello, Papyrus~~ I am Mettaton!” Both laughed softly, feeling better around each other already.

There was an awkward silence around the two monster after their laughter died down. “Did you really meant it? That you are happy when I am happy?” He didn’t wanted to dwell on it, but Mettaton was really curious. Papyrus peeked up upon hearing the question. “WHY OF COURSE I MEAN IT! I AM ALWAYS HAPPY WHEN OTHERS ARE FEELING GOOD AND HAPPY, NYEH HEH!” The robot tilted his head but was all in all content with the answer. He gave the skeleton a warm smile. “I… uhhh… shouldn’t have judged you” The robot’s voice didn’t sounded confident. Papyrus touched Mettaton’s hand to comfort him. “IT’S OKAY! I DON’T BLAME YOU! YOU CAN’T BE TO CAREFUL WHEN IT’S ABOUT FANS, RIGHT?!” The star nodded softly and looked at the hand that was over his own.

Now a comfortable silence was between them. “YOU ARE VERY DEDICATED! I MEAN GOING TO A MEETING WHILE ILL? I ADMIRE YOU DETERMINATION” The robot giggled at this, surprising the other. “Hahaha~~ dedicated? More like foolish! But… I didn’t wanted for you to stand there! I…. don’t know what let me to do it actually”.

Out of impulse, the skeleton ruffled Mettaton’s hair, which made him gasp softly. “NYEH HEH! IT’S OKAY! WE WANTED TO START OVER ANYWAY SO DON’T FEEL BOTHERED! YOU LOOK BETTER WITH A SMILE THAN WITH A FROWN” This made the robot laugh more before the bony monster could realized what he said.

But he was glad that his crush wasn’t upset about him anymore.  
Whereas the two monster talked, stood Alphys in the doorway observing them with a smile.


End file.
